Tournament of Redakai
by GumiRin and Len
Summary: Here's a story about a Tournament that doesn't happened often I'm really bad at writing summaries myu. Waffles means Reviews XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello?! Is this thing on?! *yells into mic* oh okay its work. Hi humans,Its GumiRin and Len speaking with a special report... sponsored by anime... okay that wasn't it the special report is all the characters from the story The girl time never knew and Redakai are gonna be in tournament (and yes kieran your in this even though i don't want you here :P) but not any tournament its a tournament of who can stay alive for the longest *hears all characters faint* just joking the tournament is about who can do anything i saw or what anyone else says and you we'll have to do no matter what, NO MATTER WHAT Got IT?! anyway myu lets start the intro oh and the teams will be separated okay okay see you guys later myu. NO X-readers allowed myu :P sorry If you character's don't do it there's a punishment. :P**

**Also you can send Pms only to me and suggest things they can do!**

"Our first contestent is Ky Stax from Team Stax" "Ky you'll win!" "everyone cheers"

"The next contestant is Hoshimi the red haired cat girl." "Hoshimi you can beat these humans!" The crowd cheered as loud as they could

"Our third contestant is Phosphora The electrifying teen with a very cranky attitude." "GO GO GO Phosphora!"the crowd yells.

"Next is the only one who can't be replaced Maya from Team Stax." We believe in you Maya! Gumi yells.

"Okay this is taking to long can everyone else just come in already will you?!"

*everyone comes in*

Okay The first challenge is from me and the note says everyone must smack Future Kieran and Kieran on the back really hard and leave a red mark on their backs this means you too Maya.

Okay and start.

*everyone smacks Future Kieran and Kieran on the back.*

Okay now to check if their is a mark.

Okay they have marks on their backs.

**Well thats all the time we have so bye bye myu I hope you review or send any Pms myu and thats it bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people,Its GumiRin and Len speaking with a new challenge for them but you can say no but there's a punishment, anyway for this chapter there will be two challenges , yes you heard me Two!**

**Don't be shy you can ask me through Pm only for a challenge myu.**

**So let the games begin!**

Disclaimer: I don't Redakai or Vocaliod i only own Hoshimi but Priscilla and Kya are hoplessromantic4life and Killavals.

Me:"okay everyone sit please!" *everyone sits*

Me: "The first challenge for today is from Me again and the note says Diara you must stay in the forest with bugs,snakes,mud and etc for 10 hours and if you say no you will have to sleep in the mud for 1 month."

Me:"Diara do you expect the challenge?"

Diara:" Ugh Fine i except the challenge."

Me: "Okay i'll drop you off with no food or drink okay bye." *runs back*

Me: "Okay now to check if she can do it for 10 hours * turns on screen* in the meantime lets go to the next challenge myu."

Me: "The note is from one of you and it says Len you must not eat bananas for 24 hours."

Me: "Len do you except the challenge?"

Len: "NO WAY!"

Me: "Okay then you will have to do the bikini punishment then myu."

Len: "Whats the bikini punishment?"

Me: The biking punishment is when a guy doesn't do the challenge you will have to wear a bikini and dance in front of everyone one myu.

Len: *faints*

Me: Okay for now lets go to a break k k.

* * *

After 9 hours break XD :P

Me: "Okay were back and Len is fine now and he's gonna do the punishment myu."

Len: *starts dancing in bikini*

Rin: Hahahahaha

Me: Okay Len thats enough.

Me: Okay time to check on Diara."

Me:*makes the tv louder*

Diara: How long has it been? 3,4 hours?

Me: 9 hours Diara just one more hour.

Diara: Its been 9 hours?!

Me: Okay the next Hour we will take a break again so well be back after these messages *turns Tv off*

Everyone: Okay.

* * *

After 1 hour later.

Me: Welcome back,Humans *turns on Tv*. its been 1 hour and there's 10 seconds until Diara can come back so lets watch if she can wait 10 seconds more.

Everyone: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! *sneeze* 1!

Me: Okay time to go Diara back. *runs into forest*

Diara: its about time!

Me: *walks with Diara back*

Me: Okay Im back with Diara and the challenge is over.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapteand I hope you'll review and send Pms so...**

Everyone: Bye bye. Till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people,This is GumiRin and Len with two special report again! The first one is someone new has joined us and he's name is Joshua! *everyone claps really loudly* And the second one is we got a challenge from hoplessromatic4life yay! Okay on to the game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai,Vocaloid, Priscilla or Kya i only own Hoshimi.**

Me: Okay people time to start!

*All the people run*

Me: Almost forgot *pulls Joshua up* This is Joshua he's a new contestant so try to make him feel like home myu.

Me: Alright her challenge is *starts to read in head.* Hahahaha *wipes laughter tears* Okay okay her challenge is for Ky and Maya have to act like their in love for the rest of this tournament hahaha.

Ky and Maya: *both blushes*

Me: But if you don't do it there are two punishment set up for each of you.

Me: The punishment for Maya is to be in a room full of bees and for Ky it is being Kieran's servant for 24 hours myu.

Ky and Maya: *faints*

Me: Until they wake up we'll have a break myu.

* * *

10 minutes later

Me:Okay were back and Ky and Maya are awake and now lets see if they except the chanllge myu.

Me: Ky,Maya do you except the challenge?

Ky: I except the challenge.

Me: Maya?

Maya:... Fine.

Me: start the challenge then myu.

Ky: *holds Maya's hand*

Me: Okay I Think there gonna enjoy this challenge myu.

Me: Alright then i guess thats it for today, I know i know its short but whatever.

Everyone: Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey humans this is GumiRin and Len speaking at the beach with two new challenges Oh and Ele your challenge is totally expected. Oh almost forgot to say every character of The girl time never knew and Redakai including Team Battacor, Naga and Hades. Mwahahaha Kieran your gonna kill me for this chapter. :O We made Len wear the Bikini he wore for his punishment a long time ago myu XD Never try writing a story with a song called Alluring Black Vow English dub or Regret Message english dub ever ever ever! And never try sing both of the songs while writing it hurts :( **

**Oh This chapter is also to celebrate 1700 and something (Im not sure anymore) XD Pms sent by Me and hoplessromatic4life **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except for Hoshimi and the Location are mine.**

Me: New contestants found In bathing suits of course

Me: First up we have Kouhei, THE AWESOME BLUE HAIRED GUY! Next up Dejiko, The small Green Haired cat girl.

Me: I'll just let them say who they are.

Lu: *Walks in* I'm Lu, The small blonde haired cat girl. *runs off with Kouhei*

Meek: *Runs in* Im Meek the red haired cat girl. * runs to seats*

Future Boomer: * Runs after Meek* Im Boomer well Future Boomer. *Runs away*

Me: Anyway the first challenge is from *drumroll* hoplessromatic4life *everyone cheers* her challgenge is for Boomer to wear a meat costume and be chased by stray dogs and a puppy.

Boomer: Whats the punishment if i don't?

Me: You have to jump in cold water with sharks.

Boomer: Okaay then i choose the challenge then.

Me: Great then wear this myu *Hands Boomer meat costume*

Boomer: *Runs to change*

Me: In the mean time we'll go for a break meet all you guys a little later myu.

* * *

5 minutes later

Me: We're back and Boomer is changed now and the dogs are ready so here we go! *Lets go of dogs and puppy*

Boomer: *runs as fast as can*

Me: Alright, Lets watch what Ky and Maya are doing for now.

Boomer: AHHHHHHHH

Me: *turns around* Okay Okay We'll stop the dogs and the puppy; HEY GAKUPO!

Gakupo: * Catches Dogs and puppy*

Me: Thanks give me the puppy please.

Gakupo: *Gives the puppy*

Me: Okay Go to Hoplessromantic4life *Lets go of puppy*

Puppy: *Runs to Hoplessromantic4life*

Me: Boomer change now! And Lets get back to business.

Boomer: *runs off to change*

Me: Maya is wearing a ONE PIECE BATHING SUIT OKAY!

Maya: Did you really have to say that?!

Me: YES NOW START YOU BAKA!

Maya: Okay okay.

Ky:...

Me: ugh if you're not welling to well just go on break them.

* * *

10 Minutes after

Me: Okay Gakupo keep Kieran for coming here and punching someone in the face

Gakupo: *Grabs Kieran*

Me: Okay go!

Ky: *kisses Maya*

Me: OKAY TOO FAR!

Kieran:*Tries to kick Gakupo in the face*

Me: Okay its another break coming up so see you on the other side

* * *

2 minutes after

Me: Alright time for a new challenge from Ele. We have for... Hahahahahahaha okay okay for Zair too hahahaha sorry sorry for Zair to tell her her hahaha true feelings for Ky and if you don't you will have to be an imperiaz for a month. Do you except the challenge?

Zair: NO

Me: okay you'll have to be an Imperiaz for a month.

Me: Onto our next challenge!

Me: The challenge is from Azure Ocean22 and the challenge is *drumroll* for Zane to do the cinnamon challenge if not you will have to get dumped in a swimming pool full of Salt and ice cubes!

Zane: What?!

Me: Do you except the challenge?

Zane: Fine!

Me: Here you go *gives Zane tablespoon of cinnamon*

Zane: *swallows cinnamon*

Me: WOW okay thats it thank you... *cries* Im just so happy thank you thank thank you

Everyone: Thank you so much until next time.

Me and Rin: Lalalalalalalala

Everyone: Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back baby with a new chapter of Tournament of Redakai thanks to Rio Storm! Yay THANK YOU! Lets start oh and its Halloween today you probably wondering what I'm gonna be well In School for a halloween fest i dressed as a Matryoshka without the makeup and for the actual halloween in school which was last friday i dressed as Haruhi Suzmiya and Now the actual actual Halloween I'm dressing as a Haruhi Suzmiya Again! Yay! Original I know but nah! :D yay! so everyone is gonna wear costumes for their challenges so lets go! **

First off, we go to the new constants in their costumes!

Kurai: I'm Kurai as you all know and I'm dress up as GumiRin and Len. *runs away* (Hey! thats rude!)

Dream eater: Dream eater is me! and Be careful i do bite and I'm dress up as myself.*walks off* (Lame Lame. XD)

Alright on to the challenges

Me: Okay the first challenge is from *opens letter* Me! and the challenge is for Len and Ky to do the.. *drumroll* the midnight challenge (Original name: Sleeping challenge. Renamed by Fuzzyfoufou)

Ky and Len: *Faints*

Me: Seriously whats up with people and fainting this day? okay lets go to a break.

* * *

30 seconds later

Me: Okay We are back and now we are going to see if Ky and Len will do the challenge.

Rin: Umm you never said what was the punishment if not done.

Me: Oh right! The punishment if not done is for both of you to wear bikinis all week or Just one of you if you lose.

Ky and Len: *about to faint*

Me: Don't faint! Hey!

Len: Okay fine i except the challenge.

Ky: *gulps* I except too.

Me: To those who don't know what the midnight challenge is Gumi will explain.

Gumi: Okay The midnight challenge is you are not allowed to sleep until its 12:00 am and the first person to fall asleep before 12:00 am will lose and will have to do the punishment.

Me: Thanks,Gumi. Onto the challenge! Ky and Len will be put in a white room with nothing in it.

Ky and Len: *walks into white room*

Me: We will be able to see them from this screen. *gets Tv screen out* Alright start... NOW! In the mean time lets go to the next challenge.

Me:You want to know what Ky, Len,Gumi,Rin and that jazz is wearing right.

Camera:*shakes Head*

Me: Of course you do! OKAY OKAY I'll do it later you party poorer.

Me: Nope Jk I'm telling you. Ky is wearing a panda outfit. Len is wearing a banana outfit. Gumi is wearing a mouse outfit. Rin is wearing a princess outfit. Teeny is wearing a pumpkin outfit, Priscilla is wearing a vampire costume (there happy!) and Everyone else is a samurai except for Gakupo since he is a dancing samurai.

Me: Gakupo, next letter now!

Gakupo: *runs and gives letter*

Me: THANK YOU! *opens letter*

Me: Alright, the challenge is from Rio Storm. The challenge is for Teeny has to say if she rather marry *gets megaphone out and yells into mic that Ky and Len can hear* Ky OR Ekayon. If not done Teeny has to act like Diara for five hours. (I changed it a little i think) *turns off megaphone*

Me: Challenge or Punishment?

Teeny: *gulps* Challenge.

Me: Yay, but first things first Gakupo get Maya, Kya, Priscilla, Koz and Diara I think thats it.

Helpers and Gakupo: *covers Maya's, Kya's, Priscilla's, Koz's and Diara's ears*

Me: Alright Teeny you can start. Does someone else hear screaming? *looks at Tv screen*

Ky: *screams*

Me: Ky you may want to take of the panda outfit.

Me: Anyway onto the challenge.

Teeny: Ekayon there done.

Me: Aww cute!

Me: We better go on a break so later

* * *

11:58 am

Me: *Yawns* Hey guys we are back with 2 minutes until Ky and Len can leave.

Kouhei: *gets mic* Just two more minutes..

Len: 2 minutes more... *Falls asleep*

Ky: AHA I win I win!

Me: *Opens door*

Ky: *runs out*

Len: *wakes up* I lost did I...

Me: Yep here *gives 8 bikinis *

Len: *sighs* Fine whatever.

Me: Yay! We'll Thats it for this chapter!

Everyone: Bye Bye! See you later!


End file.
